


Anywhere, Everywhere

by Roxicodone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, final fantasy kiss battle 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxicodone/pseuds/Roxicodone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for Cloud/Tifa for the 2014 Final Fantasy Kiss Battle! How could I resist?</p>
<p>FFVII OCG: Cloud/Tifa</p>
<p>Prompt: All the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere, Everywhere

He kissed her in the morning, to remind her how well he slept beside her. She kissed him in the day, flushed with pleasure at the flower he'd purchased with his final gil. They kissed through the night, hot and eager and panting for more.

He kissed her at the fire, a guardian flame that burned infinite and mirrored his need. She kissed him on stage, while a dragon and a knight and king looked on. They kissed in front of a temple, as much a pledge as any made where gods were revered.

He kissed her for comfort, when their cherished ally fell. She kissed him for courage, when he lost himself and she found him. They kissed to remind one another that even in the face of evil and despair there were beautiful things worth fighting for.

He kissed her beneath a fraudulent sun while Highwind hovered above. She kissed him when he grasped her hand, so glad he’d returned to her. They kissed after the battle with a mad man, kissed as they waited for their friend’s final gift, kissed when Holy weaved its power to combat Meteor from the sky.

Cloud kissed Tifa softly, gently, with no less fervor than he ever had before, and whispered how much he loved her.

Tifa kissed Cloud madly, deeply, and yelled to the universe how much she loved him back.


End file.
